Harriett Porter
by SnipSnap1
Summary: My first story! It's a remake of Harrry Potter. I know i could never make it as good as J. K. Rowlings. I just thought it would be fun and it was! Please read and reveiw!
1. Meet Harriett Porter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created most of the characters and scenes. I renamed them and tweeked everything a little.

A fourteen-year old girl lay on her bed. Actually, it was just a mattress and a fluffy comforter. This was Harriet porter. She wasn't your average girl, which was too bad for the Dudleys, the family she lived with. They were a family that loved to gossip but not be gossiped about. They were all about what other people thought. They were always trying to be as normal as possible. This included Uncle Vince, Aunt Patty, and Darsey. Uncle Vince, a high-tempered, slightly chubby man, was always yelling at Harriett to try and look as normal as possible. Harriett didn't, of course. She wore boys' clothes and held her black hair up in low, messy pigtails all the time. She also, sometimes, had variously placed braids on her head. For when she got lost in thought, like she usually did, she would start to braid out of boredom. She also had a scar by the corner of her right eye. You could say it looked like a strange cross or a crooked 'X'. Aunt Patty was your every day housewife. She cleaned every day and occasionally made pies, of which Harriett never got any. She would try to be as mean as Uncle Vince but could never pull it off. Darsey was a fifteen-year old who like to wear "cute" clothes. She was always found gossiping on the phone and her hair color was always changing. When she wasn't at home, she was on dates with bad guys, shopping with Uncle Vince's money, or at "school".

Now, Harriett lay in her room, which was actually a garage. She had tried her best to make it homey, though. She had put old blankets on the floor so it wasn't so cold and hard all the time and painted the wall with different pictures of things like animals, people, clouds, rubber chickens, and flowers. Harriett liked to paint and was good at it. The Dudleys never noticed, though. She also kept her few clothes in some large toolboxes she found.

Now, she was braiding her hair again. She was thinking about what had happened today. She was doing the dishes when an owl had flown through the window with a letter. Aunt Patty, who was sweeping, had snatched it before Harriett could reach it. Later on, after shooing the owl away, she asked whom the letter was for. The only response she got was, "None of your business! You don't really think an owl could have delivered this letter! He probably snatched it from a mailman!" But Harriett knew it was for her. She had seen her name on the front. She had been thinking about it all day. Could it have been from her parents?


	2. Dumbledude's Letter

The Dudleys had told Harriett that they had adopted her. Harriett couldn't help but be suspicious of if this was true. Why did they want another kid if they were going to treat her so badly? Did it just seem like the normal thing to do at the time? Weren't they worried about being gossiped about when they did it? These questions boiled in Harriett's head. The Dudleys didn't even want Harriett saying she was their daughter. Everyone thought she was the Dudley's niece/ cousin. Harriett finished her braid and rolled over on the bed. She knew it was impossible for her parents to have sent that letter. Her parents died when she was younger in a train accident. She was in it too but got away if nothing but that scar of the 'X'. But Harriett never really completely accepted the fact that they were dead. It seemed like that had to be alive somewhere.

Harriett lifted herself off the bed. "I've got to gat to that letter," she told herself. She then looked at the nearest clock to see that it was 8pm. This was perfect. The Dudleys were watching TV and Darsey was at the mall. Where would they put a letter they didn't want Harriett want find? Was it in the trash? Did Aunt Patty bake it in a pie? Harriett just sighed and sat back down on her mattress. There was no hope in finding the letter. Where would she look? - "THUD!" Harriett jumped up. An owl flew into the window on the garage door! Harriett ran and opened the door. The owl lay, face- up, on the ground with it's legs in the air.

"Awww... Poor owl" Harriett said as she picked him up. Then, the owl sprung back up, dropped a letter, and flew off. Harriett picked up the letter. It looked like the same one from earlier! But how did the owl get to it? Harriett didn't care. As long as she had it. She hurriedly opened it and read:

Dear Harriett Porter,

We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted with a full scholarship to- Oh, this isn't working. I'm going to rewrite this-

'S up Harriett!?

What's crackin?! Just thought I'd let u know that you've been accepted to PigPimples School of Wizardry and Witchcraft! Yaddy, yaddy, yah. Blah, blah, blah. You, that stuff... You'll need:

Then, there was a list of various books, a broom, a wand, and a rubber chicken, ECT... Then, there was more information on the school and a signature at the bottom signed _Albert Dumbledude_. Harriett stared. She had always felt different and always had weird thing happening to her. Once, she woke up in the middle of the night and fell! She had no idea how; she just did, as if she were floating. There was also a broom next to her and she had somehow got onto the middle of the lawn. She had just assumed she was sleepwalking and dreaming she was running away. She had never stopped thinking about that night, though. Harriett continued to stare at the mysterious letter and then dropped it. She knew it had to be a joke. But then, Harriett started to think about it. She wanted it to be true so much. A magical school where she could stay and be away from the Dudleys would be more that she could ever ask for. And how did an owl deliver a letter? Why didn't Aunt Patty want her to see it? Harriett started to wonder and lay on her bad again. But not before hearing her stomach growl. She had missed dinner, again, like she normally did. She hated having dinner with the Dudleys and winced at the thought. She rised from her bed and started towards the kitchen to get a snack. Unfortunately, Aunt Patty was also in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"What are you doing out of your room!?" she nagged. Harriett had snuck out to get a snack. When she wasn't doing chores or serving dinner, she wasn't allowed out of her room.

"Um... I just wanted to ask you about a letter I got..." Harriett lied.

"What!?" She intruded. "That's absurd! Who would possibly want to send _YOU _mail!?"

"It's from a school-" Harriett started.

"What school?" Aunt Patty intruded again.

"Um, well, I think it might have been a prank or someth-"

"What school!?" She demanded.

"Pigpimples School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Harriett answered.

Aunt Patty stood still for a minute, staring. "Why, you filthy little! How dare you steal something I took from you!-"

"I didn't! That owl brought another one!" Harriett objected.

Aunt Patty eyed Harriett. "Well, you are not going!" Then, she turned around and continued washing dishes.

By now, Harriett was positive that this was no joke. "Why not?!"

"You're not going! My family is not going to be a freak show! We're going to be normal! Normal!"

"So if I go, we won't have to deal with each other!"

"No! Now go to your room! GO!" Aunt Patty yelled, pointing to Harriett's garage.

"Ugh!" Harriett said. She was angry, but knew fighting with Aunt Patty wouldn't change anything. She started towards her room, still hungry-

"SLAM!" The front door just banged open by it's self! Harriett looked out into the dark, half expecting a ghost to fly out at her. She was close. Instead, letters came! Tons of letters just came flying in and turned into the kitchen! Harriett ran after them to find Aunt Patty standing on a chair, yelling. Harriett picked up some of the letters. They were all for her! They were all the same letter from Dumbledude! Harriett smiled and ran around collecting and looking at all the letters. This was just too amazing! Had they come to scare the Dudleys into changing their minds?

"What have you done!?" Uncle Vince yelled. He had run in to see what was happening and had ducked behind the counter. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you in! As soon as I saw your freakish face with that ugly scar! All you ever cause is trouble!!!" Harriett wasn't listening. This was just too exciting to listen to Uncle Vince yell at her.


	3. Hi Harold!

"LEAVE MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" This caught her attention.

"What!?"

"You heard me! LEAVE!" Harriett just starred. Did he really mean it? Where would she go?

"AGH! FINE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Harriett ran to her room and collected all her things and ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. She just kept running as far away as possible until she fell and lay on the grass. She sat up put her face in her hands and thought. What had she done? Where will she go? What's going to happen?

"Well, hullo there!" Harriett quickly jumped up looked around. Being alone outside in the middle of night wasn't the greatest idea. The man Harriett now stood before was a giant, chubby man. He was so tall, it was almost abnormal, but he also had a cheerful face. "My name is Harold and I believe you're Harriett Porter." Harriett was surprised to see that he knew her name. Surely, she would have remembered meeting a man like this!

"Ha-ha-have we met?"

"Not really. I know you, but you don't know me" This was a scary thought. Was he a stalker? "I work for Dumbledude. "You did get the note, right?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Oh, you aren't scared of me, are you?" Harriett fearfully shook her head "No." Harold laughed. "Oh, yes." He joked. "I eat little kids for breakfast and use their hair for clothes!" Harriett went wide-eyed. Then, Harold put his hands in the air and sarcastically made a growling sound. Harriett didn't realize he was joking. She turned around and ran. Unfortunately, she was so tired from running from the Dudleys. She wasn't very fast now. "Wait!" Harold yelled after her. "I'm supposed to take you to Pigpimples! I was just messing with you!" Harriett stopped. Pigpimples was a place to go and Harold could help her. If she ran now, there wouldn't be much hope for living. She had to go with Harold. She had been thinking about how wonderful it would be a few hours ago. Harold had just scared her. She turned around and went back.

"Can you really take me to Pigpimples?"

"Yup! Dumbledude's orders."

"Okay. I'll go with you. Could you please answer some questions for me?"

"First, let's find the Broken Pot."

"The Broken Pot?"

"Yeah. You'll see." Harold helped Harriett gather her things and she followed him to the broken Pot.

to listen to Uncle Vince yell at her.


	4. The Broken Pot

"Well, hullo Harold!" said the bartender as they enter The Broken Pot.

"Hullo Joe!"

Harriett looked at Joe's nametag. "Hullo, Mr. Muggs."

"Oh, no, no, no. None of that 'Mr. Muggs' stuff! Call me Joe! And you are...?

"Harriett Porter." Everyone gasped at the mention of her name. She found this very odd and kind of funny.

"Did you just say... Harriett Porter?" Joe said, astonished.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know" Joe said, shrugging. "That's just a strangely familiar name. Oh, well. What happened to your eye?" He had noticed her scar.

"Well, um... I don't, really, know."

"Oh, well, you got to hate it when that happens!"

Harold laughed. 'Joe has all timers." This seemed odd. Joe only looked about 30.

"You mean Alzheimers?" asked Harriett.

"What's that?"

"Never mind"

"Anyway, he's always forgetting things. I can't believe he forgot you, though! He's been raving about meeting you all day!"

"Why?"

"You're pretty much famous in the wizarding world!"

"The wizarding world?!" Harriett was starting to think that Harold might be a loon...

"Yeah... Blimey! Don't tell me they didn't even tell you magic was real! I bet they didn't tell you that you were a witch either! How were they able to explain your parents' death!?" Harriett found her self, ounce again, wide-eyed. Not only had Harold just mentioned that he knew how her parents died but that she was a WITCH!?

"The train accident?'

"TRAIN ACCEDENT!? Why, I knew those Dudleys would be the worst kind of muggle!"

"Muggle?" Harriett thought to herself.

"Muggle?" Harriett said.

"It's what we call nonmagical folks." Was Harold's answer.

"Um, Harold?"

"Yeah?"

"How did my parents die?"

"Oh... Well, that's a story you need to hear" Harriett followed Harold over to a table in a corner of the room. 'There are good wizards and bad wizards in the world, Harriett. One wizard is so evil that people fear his name. This wizard is out to destroy all good. The only man this extremely evil wizard fears is Dumbledude. We call this wizard What's-his-name, thanks to Joe. What's-his-name was out to get your parents, Harriett. He asked them to follow him and they refused. Be proud of your parents, Harriett. They were very brave and fought a hard fight, but no one could have escaped the spell What's-his-name used. He used a spell that instantly takes the life of the one it is cast upon. No one has ever survived it... except, one person"

"Who?"

'You did, Harriett! You did!"

"I did!?"

"Yeah! I know! It's amazing! That's why you're so famous! You escaped What's-his-name with nothing but that scar." Harold pointed at her 'X' scar and Harriett felt it with her fingers. Everything made so much sense now. As sad as she was about her parents and as mad as she was at What's-his-name, she was happy to understand everything finally.

"What's his name?"

"That's what we call him"

"No. I mean what's his name?"

"Exactly"

"No! I mean what is his name?!"

"Oh! Well, I can't tell you that here. Everyone will go crazy!"

"So? Sounds like fun!" Harriett joked.

"Oh, come now. We can't do that."

"I know. I just think I deserve to know the name of the man who killed my parents"

"I'll tell you at Dragon Alley." Harriett ignored the mention of Dragon Alley. She wanted to know who killed her parents.

"Harold. Who killed my parents?" Harriett said, very seriously. She had finally lost her patience for the night. Harold looked at Harriett, as if he were deciding weather he should tell her or not.

"Okay..." he said finally. "I'll tell you, now. You do deserve to know." Harold leaned in close so only they could hear what he said. "His name is Lord Baltimore."

"Lord Balti-"Harriett started to say kind of loudly.

"SHHHH!!! Just call him 'What's-his-name'"

"What's-his-name? How creative..." Harriett said sarcastically.

"Well, Joe calls him Voldemort. He's kind of a nut. He called you Harry Potter earlier!" Harold laughed at this.

"So, what happened to Vold- sorry, I mean what happened to What's-his-name after I survived?"

"The spell somehow reflected off of you and onto him"

"So, he's dead?' Harriett asked, smiling.

"No, but he became very weak and just... disappeared."

"Oh." Harriett frowned again. It was Baltimore's fault Harriett's parents were dead. It was his fault she lived with the Dudleys. It was his fault her life was so mysterious and miserable until now. Not only this, but he was evil destroyed many other people's live, too. Harriett wouldn't have minded him dead.


	5. Dragon Alley

"So, how did I end up with the Dudleys?" Harriett asked. For some reason, Harold had taken her out to the back of "The Broken Pot", where they now stood before a brick wall.

"They were your only living relatives. I offered to take you in myself but Dumbledude ordered that you stay with the Dudleys."

"We're related?" Harriett said, a little disgusted.

"Yeah. Mrs. Dudley is your mother's sister. She always tried to ignore the magical world ever since Lilly, your mother, got her acceptance letter from Pigpimples. She seems to think we're 'freaks', whatever that is."

Harriett laughed a little. Everything made so much sense now. There was no more darkness.

"My mother's name was Lilly? What was my father's name?" Harriett was just so happy to be learning about her parents.

"James Porter and Lilly Evons. The perfect couple, they were. Now then, Dragon Alley!"

"_Dragon_ Alley?"

Harold laughed. "Don't worry. There's no dragons, or, at least I don' think so. I don't know why it's called that. Joe calls it Diagon Alley. Just another one of his weird names for things. It's kind of like a town square for wizards and witches, I guess. I'm still not completely sure what a town square is, but someone told me that once."

"Joe's a wizard, too?"

"Everyone in there is. Now, then, Dragon Alley!" Harriett looked around. Where was it? They were surrounded by brick walls except the way back into "The Broken Pot."

Harold pulled out a strange, well-polished stick with a carved handle.

"What's that?" Harriett asked.

"Oh, this? This is my wand. I had it taken away for a long time when I was expe- I mean. I just had it taken away for a long time. Professor Dumbledude talked the Ministry of Magic into giving it back, though. Dumbledude is a great man, Harriett. Always listen to him and NEVR insult him around me.' Harriett nodded. Harold turned his attention to a brick wall. He tapped the end of his wand to certain bricks, as if it were a code. He also seemed to mouth numbers as if counting them... "Three to the right..." Harriett heard him whisper to himself. Suddenly, the last brick he tapped seemed to wiggle. It started to roll around in the dried cement, as did the others. They separated to make a kind of door. Harriett's jaw dropped. Not only because of the bricks moving, but what was behind the door. Behind the door, there were lots of old-fashioned shops following down the sides of a long brick road. Harriett stuck her hand through the door. It seemed so much like it had to be an illusion. "Welcome to Dragon Alley." Said Harold with a shrug. Then, Harriett just followed Harold onto the street and the bricks molded back together behind them. Harriett was speechless for a while.

"Harold, you mention the Ministry of Magic. Who are they?"

"They keep the wizarding world secret from muggles." He said simply.

"Oh." They walked past a shop with kids surrounding the widow. Out of curiosity, Harriett got on her tiptoes to see what everyone was looking at.

"WOW! Look at that!" one kid said. It turned out to be a well-polished, old-fashioned broom. This seemed very odd to Harriett. Wouldn't it seem odd to you!?

"It's the Tropst infinity!" another kid said, amazed.

"Harold, what's so amazing about the broom?"

"Well, that's the newest model. It's probably the fastest and all the Quidditch players are going to want one."

"How can a broom be fast?"

"You know, when you fly it?"

"_Fly_ it?"

"Yeah." This was amazing...

"What's Quidditch, anyway?"

"It's a game played on brooms by wizards and witches." It took a while for Harriett to comprehend all of this. People flying on brooms was a big thing to swallow.

Later, they passed a stare called "Wealy's Wizarding Wheezes." In front of the store, there was a pair of redheaded twins who were laughing, hysterically. There was also a girl, who was also wearing boys' clothes, that seemed angry at the boys. She was holding a cupcake with a bite taken out of it.

"What did you do to me!?" the girl yelled at the boys in a surprisingly boyish voice. "I'M A GIRL! AWWW!!!" She yelled, looking down at herself. The twins nearly fell down, laughing. By the doorway of the shop, there was a plate of cupcakes with a sign next to it. The sign read "Gender-changing cupcakes." Harriett laughed.

"Here we are!" Harold finally said. "Olivander's!" The windows of the shop were filled with different wands. They went in to see a strange man with white messy hair who was wearing a tattered black robe with holes in it. The shop was kind of dark and had shelves all around filled with small, slim boxes. By the register was a glass vase with wilting roses in it.

"Hullo, Harold!" was the first thing the man said. "It's been a while. I haven't seen you since you got your wand back... err... Got a new wand I mean. I assume they snapped the first one after you were expelled?"

Harold shuffled his feet. "Yeah..."

"You were expelled?!" Interrupted Harriett.

"Yeah, well, I rather not talk about it." Responded Harold. "Now, I have to go do some things. I'll see you when you come out. Okay, Harriett?"

"Okay.' And with that, Harold left the shop.

"Hullo! I'm Olivander!" The man said, turning to Harriett, when Harold left. "Oh my. Can it be? ... Harriett Porter?!"

"Yes?" Harriett said, a little shyly. It was weird for someone to know her name when she hadn't introduced herself.

"I've been waiting for you." He said, wagging a finger. He ducked behind the register counter and came back up with a box. He blew the dust off of the top, which made Harriett cough. Then, he opened the box, revealing a wand with a dark brown handle and a light brown end. "Try this." He said, handing the wand to Harriett. Harriett didn't know what to do and just stood there with the wand. Olivander sighed. "Like this." He took out another wand and waved it in a circular motion. Harriett did the same-

"Uh-oh." Said Harriett, who was trying her best to keep from laughing.

"What? What happened?" said Olivander who now had purple hair. He was looking around as if looking for something wrong.

"Um, nothing... I mean, nothing happened"

"Hmmm... Curious... I know!" Olivander ran to another shelf and pulled out another box. "Try this one." He said as he handed Harriett a completely white wand. "It has some dragon scales in it." Harriett did the same as she did with the others. Suddenly, all the candles and the fire in the fireplace in the corner went out! They were left in darkness until Olivander clapped twice and they all lit up again! Harriett looked around at all the candles that just lit themselves and then back at Olivander. He seemed to be thinking about what wand to try next. "I wonder,..." he said as he stroked his chin. Then, he turned around and ran to the back of the shop. He reappeared soon after with a completely black wand. "How about this one?" he said, again handing her a wand. Harriett swung it like she had the others, but this time, the candles didn't go out and Olivander's hair didn't turn purple. Instead, the wilting roses on the counter bloomed and a wind seemed to pass through the room.

"...Curious... Very curious..."said Olivander.

"What?"

"Well, That wand contains a very powerful phoenix tail feather." he explained. "Only one other feather of that certain phoenix was put in a wand. That wand belong to What's-his-name, the wizard who gave you that scar..." Harriett felt her scar. Could this be true? What did it mean?

"How much?" Harriett asked, realizing that she had no money.

"Oh. No, no, no..." Olivander said, shaking his head. "For you, nothing."

'Thank you so much!" Harriett thanked as she closed the door. She was wondering about what had just happened.


	6. Gringotts

"Wow! Harold! She's beautiful!" When Harriett left the shop, she found Harold waiting outside with a completely outside.

"Yeah, I knew you might want an owl for mailing! Joe kept telling me to get you a white one. I would of but this was the last one they had!"

"What's her name?"

"That's up to you. Joe told me to tell you to call her Hedwig. You know, sometimes I feel like he knows something that we don't..."

"Hm... How about Hediweg?"

"That's an odd name."

"I know."

"Oh! I completely forgot about the bank? How did you pay for your wand?"

"How did you pay for Hediweg?"

"I have my ways."

"I have my ways, too." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should go to the bank next!" Harold finally said. (And off the Gringotts they went!) Colleen! Stop narrating my story! (Fine...)

"Well, here we are!" Harold said as they entered Gringott's bank. "Gringott's bank!" Inside, Harriett noticed that the place seemed to be run by centaurs!

A/N – A centaur is half animal, half human. Usually goats and horses.

They all sat at desks that ran along the walls of the giant room. Some of the goat centaurs were gnawing on pieces of clothing. Harriett followed Harold to the farther end of the large room, where they met a horse centaur.

"Hullo. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, yes. This is Harriett Porter and we'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Aw, yes." He leaned in close to Harriett. "Hullo, Harriett Porter." This kind of scared Harriett.

"Um, yeah. Dumbledude also asked that I get..." Harold looked down at Harriett and whispered back to the centaur, "You-know-what for you-know-who." With that, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket just enough to show the centaur and put it back.

"Okay, well, let's get started." The centaur seemed mysterious, as did all the other centaurs. They followed him through some huge large doors, and into a very dark room. By the time the large doors closed, they couldn't see a thing.

They stood there for a moment until they heard a "Ding!" and the lights went on. They were in an... elevator? I guess that's what I'll call it. It wasn't a regular elevator, though. I mean, it did have an ugly flower carpet and glass walls that you could see through, but it didn't go up and down. It went side to side. Harriett stared out the glass walls. The tunnel that the elevator went through was dark and the only light was in the elevator. The tunnel had walls made of dirty gray stone and instead of a floor, it had water. You couldn't tell how deep it was, just that it was deep. There weren't any ropes either. The elevator just kind of floated above the water. Harriett gazed out the window and looked back into the elevator. In the corner, by the centaur, were many pull ropes hanging from the ceiling. The horse centaur looked through them, as if searching for a certain one. When he seemed to find the right one, he pulled it and the elevator started to move over the water and down the dark tunnel.

After a few minutes, Harriett heard snapping to the elevator music (Yes, there was elevator music). She turned to see it was Harold. He stopped and said "What?" when he noticed both her and the centaur were staring at him.

Finally, the strange elevator stopped. Once again the doors opened with a "Ding!" Another strange thing was that behind the elevator door was another door! This door had a keyhole in the middle. The centaur looked to Harold. Harold didn't seem to notice this though. Harold looked around the elevator and whistled to himself.

"Ah-hem." The centaur got his attention.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Here you go!" Harold pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to the centaur.

"Thank you." The centaur turned the key in the hole and opened it to reveal yet _another_ door. The only difference with this door was that the keyhole was at the top. The centaur had to stand on his hind legs to reach it. Harriett gazed up at him. This was just too real! They went through ten more doors before they reached the end. Each door having the keyhole in a different place.

"Oh, good! The end!" exclaimed Harold. Harriett thought he might have gotten bored, while Harriett was still fascinated with the whole thing. They had had a small conversation while opening the doors. They had found out that the centaur's name was Wally Mart.

Harriett stopped and stared at what she saw. There in the safe, were huge piles of gold and silver coins on the floor. Harold walked up to it, took a few gold coins, and put them in his pocket. "This'll do us for a while." He said walking back up to Harriett and Wally.

"Wow, Harold! Is this all yours?"

"Mine!? No! This is yours!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Your parents left it for you. Now, come on. We have one more withdraw to make."

"Okay..." Harriett stared back at the coins as she walked back towards the elevator. Was all of that money really hers?

They loaded back into the elevator. "Do you have the keys and the Gar?" Wally asked.

"Oh, yeah." Harold pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Wally.

"Thank you."

"Gar?" Harriett had to ask.

"You'll see." Harold answered. Then, Wally turned to the ropes again. But instead of pulling one like before, he moved them aside, revealing a keyhole that was hidden behind them. He took a key out of the envelope Harold had given him. He turned it in the hole and once again, the strange elevator started to move.


	7. The Small Package

"Here we are." Said Wally as the elevator stopped. Harriett expected another door behind the elevator this time. She was surprised when they saw the wall. When the elevator doors opened, again with the "Ding!" it revealed nothing but the same gray stonewalls going down the whole tunnel. Wally pulled a rag-like thing out of the envelope. "This is a gar." He said, showing Harriett the rag. He, then, started to rub the gar against the wall. Wherever he wiped, a part of a door appeared. It was like he was cleaning away the wall, revealing a hidden door behind it. When the whole door was visible, six keyholes were shown. Five were in a row, next to each other. The other keyhole was above the five. Wally pulled keys out until the five bottom holes each had a key in them. Wally then seemed to turn the keys in a certain order. First, he turned the second key. Harriett looked up at the door as she heard the noises behind it, indicating that it was unlocking. Next, Wally turned the fifth key. Then, the third. Then, the first key. And last, the fourth key was turned. The door swung open. Everyone gazed inside at a mound with a small package on it. Harold started to walk towards it-

"Wait!" warned Wally. He walked in front of Harold and knocked on the air as if an invisible wall was before him. He knocked twice, lowered his hand a little, and knocked three more times. Suddenly, a door appeared. This door had only two keyholes. Wally pulled a strange key out of the envelope. It had two key prongs instead of one. He stuck the prongs into the two holes and waited. Everyone looked up when they heard a big 'Thud!" behind the door. That seemed to be the sign to take the key out because that's what Wally did. He placed it back into the envelope with everything else as the door opened. Behind the door, was the same thing they had seen before, a mound with a small package on it. Harriett was really curious of what it was and why it was so secret, but decided it could wait. Harold and Harriett looked at Wally. "It's okay now." He said. Harold walked over to the package. He put it in his pocket and walked back. Soon, they were back in the elevator. Harold turned a key in the sixth hole of the first door. This made the door turn back into the same gray stonewalls. Then, Wally pulled the only gold rope pull (the others were red.) and the elevator started to move again. They arrived back at the main room of the bank and said "Good bye." to Wally. They were soon back outside.

"That was weird." Harriett said.

"Yeah, centaurs are kind of mysterious." Harold said, shrugging. Harriett had meant the building and the small package but then thought about what other buildings in the wizarding world might be like and let it go.

"What's the package for, anyway?"

"About that, if anything happens, we never got it."

"What? Why?"

"I got this for business reasons. Dumbledude's orders. People may try to steal it and that's what we're trying to avoid. So, we were never here."

"Okay." Harriett was very curious but decided to just be happy for now.

"Now then, let's go get the rest of your things on you list! Oh, look. There's Hediweg!" They had let Hediweg fly around outside while they were in the bank. Now, she had come flying in and landed on Harriett's shoulder. Harriett petted her chin and let her go back into her cage.

Harold and Harriett spent the rest of the day getting things off the list of stuff she needed for Pigpimples.

"What's next?" Harriett asked, smiling. She had her trunk full of things behind her and Hediweg, who was sleeping in her cage.

"That's everything on the list."

"Sooo... What now?"

"I guess we'll go back and stay the night at the Broken Pot." Harriett gave a sigh of relief. She had had loads of fun but had just stayed up all night running from home and spent the day shopping in Dragon Alley. She couldn't help but be tired.

They went back to the first brick wall that had brought them to Dragon Alley. Harold reenacted his code with his wand. This time though, it seemed that he had done it backwards. Harriett guessed that this was because they were on the opposite side of the wall than before. They went back into the Broken Pot, Harriett still amazed by the moving bricks. Harold waved fare well to Harriett as Joe went to show her to her room for the night.

"Well, here's your room for the night!" Joe said as he open the door to an old room. It had old wood walls, a wood floor, and a small window. It contained an old area rug, a bed (this alone made Harriett happy), a dresser, and a cracked window. Harriett smiled. She loved this room compared to her cold garage at home. "Harold will take you to Hogwarts tomorrow so try and be ready."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. You know, the school?

"You mean Pigpimples?"

"Um, sure." Harriett was realizing what Harold had said earlier. It did feel like he knew something that they didn't. "Good night!" he said, closing the door.

"Good night!" With that, Harriett jumped into the bed and fell straight asleep. She had just had the best day of her life so far, and tomorrow was just going to be better.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" It was the next day and Joe had brought Harriett breakfast. "Time to go to Hogwarts!" Harriett rised from bed and smiled when she saw the tray Joe was holding. On the tray was orange juice, pancakes, bacon, a rubber chicken, and sausage. The Dudleys had always given Harriett unsweetened oatmeal for breakfast. She had occasionally snuck food because she was the one cooking it but got caught a lot.

"You mean Pigpimples." Harriett corrected as she started at a piece of bacon. "And thank you!"

"Your welcome! Hagr- I mean Harold is waiting downstairs for when you're ready."

"Okay." Joe left and Harriett finished her breakfast happily.


	8. Train 9 34

"I guess I'll leave you here." Harold had taken Harriett to the train station on his flying motorcycle. Harriett was scared at first but after a while, she was having a blast. Now, they were saying good-bye. "Here's your ticket." He handed Harriett a ticket for train nine and three quarters.

"Will I see you soon?" Harriett had grown attached to Harold. He had taken her away from the Dudleys and to a much happier world. He was like a father that she was still getting to know.

"Of course! My hut is on Pigpimples! I'll see you there!" Harriett smiled and gave Harold a hug.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Harriett rolled her cart, with her trunk and Hediweg on it, towards train nine where she stopped. She looked around to see that the next train was train ten.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Harriett tapped the shoulder of a station manager. "Could you take me to train nine and three quarters?"

"Nine and three quarters? Trying to trick me, are you? There is no train nine and three quarters!"

"But sir-"

"I've had enough of your childish pranks!"

"Pranks?" A red- headed boy had come up to them. Harriett noticed he looked a little like the twins in front of Wealy's Wizard Wheezes, except younger. "Rachel! Pranking people again! I'm so sorry, sir! I don't know what I'm going to do with her!"

"But I-"

"Well, just be sure she doesn't do it again!"

"Oh, I will!" Harriett was very confused. The station manager started to walk away.

"Sorry about that. You must be new to this. I'm Roy Wealy." He outstretched his hand and Harriett shook it.

"Hi. Why did you tell that man I was pranking him. I need to find-"

"I know. I heard. Train nine and three quarters. I had to cover for you somehow. Muggles don't know about it. Here, I'll show you how to get to it. But first, what's your name?"

"I'm Harriett Porter."

"Harriett Porter!? Really!? Can I see your scar!?" Harriett once again felt strange that someone knew her but moved her messy hair to show the scar by her eye. "Wow. Pleased to meet you! Can I have your autograph!?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone! No one wants to give you their autograph!" One of the redheaded boys from the store came and elbowed Roy. "Hullo! I'm Forge Wealy! You may have heard of my brother's and my shop, Wealy's Wizard Wheezes!"

"And I'm Gred!" another redheaded boy who looked exactly the same as Forge came. Harriett shook both their hands.

"Yes. I saw you both in front of it with a girl. She seemed kind of angry." The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"That wasn't a girl!" Gred laughed.

"That was! That was!" Forge tried to finish.

"PERCY!" Roy yelled, which only made everyone laugh harder. Harriett couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Who's Percy?" Everyone calmed down.

"He's our older brother." Roy responded.

"He's a _perfect_." Forge said.

"What's a perfect?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, let's get to the train. We don't want to be late!" Gred got his cart and walked over to a brick post that had a sign on it showing that train ten and train nine were on each side of it. He then ran through it! He just ran towards it and disappeared into it! Harriett's jaw dropped as she stared. Forge followed and did the same thing. Roy was about to run into it but stopped when he saw the look on Harriett face.

"You know what do, right?" Harriett shook her head "No." "Okay, you just run straight into the post, in between the nine and the ten, cart first. I'll let you go first."

Harriett went in front of the post and hesitated. It was going to be hard when she was so sure that she would just hit the wall. She looked at Roy, who smiled, and looked back at the wall. She closed her eyes and ran into it. She felt like she had passed it and stopped. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't in the train station anymore. Or. Maybe she was. She didn't know. Harriett turned around to see a brick wall. Had she just come out of that? Her answer was, well, answered when Roy came running out of it. He stopped next to her. They looked in front of them and saw a big train with the numbers "9 ¾" on it. Harriett smiled and followed Roy onto the train. They walked through the isles of the train, looking for an empty cart.

"Get out of my way!" A girl with sleek blonde hair, put up in a ponytail, yelled at them. She pushed Harriett and Roy aside and two large, mean-looking girls passed in between them.

"What was that about?" Harriett asked as she followed Roy into an empty cart he found.

"That was Draca Malfly." He said, putting his things away and sitting down. "She and her bullies, Lobster and Gargoyle, are Slytherins."

"Slytherins?" Harriett finished putting away her things, put Hediweg's cage in the seat next to her, and sat down. She petted Hediweg affectionately.

"Yeah. On your first year, you get put into one of four houses. I'm a Gryffindor. You can be a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, or a Slytherin, the worst house of all."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Pretty much all the wizards and witches that are put in Slytherin end up being dark lords."

"Um, excuse me?" a girl with frizzy brown hair, wearing baggy jeans and a white tank top came in. She also wore a black robe with what looked like the Pigpimples school crest on it. She had a backpack and a skateboard on her back. "All the other carts are full. Would you mind me sitting with you guys?"

"Sure." Said Roy.

"Thanks." The girl said, with relief. She walked in the cart and put her things away. "My name's Hannah Ranger. I'm new this year."

"Me, too." Harriett said. "I'm Harriett Porter."

"Really?! Wow. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Roy Wealy." Hannah shook both their hands.


	9. Friends?

"Try something, Harriett!" They were still in the train and, now, surrounded by sweets. Harriett looked at all the different kinds of candy. Nothing looked familiar. But on the other hand, she had only had candy once that she can remember. It was Halloween, and Darsey had stolen candy from some little kids. The Dudleys said Harriett was too hideous to go out trick-or-treating, even though it was Halloween. She did manage to sneak something from Darsey though. It was a reeses. She still remembered chocolate melting in her mouth, leaving that peanut buttery taste. "Here, try this, at least." Roy gave Harriett, what looked like, a cup with a twist-off lid. The label read "Chocolate Fish!" and under that in smaller font "Now with Splash Soda!"

Harriett observed it and twisted off the top. As she did, the container seemed to turn clear. She looked into it to see a strange bubbly liquid. In the liquid was a chocolate fish. The strangest thing was that the fish seemed to be alive! It swam around the container. Harriett looked at it a while, in awe.

"Well, aren't you going to eat it?" Roy said. This didn't sound the greatest. The thought of eating a live fish sounded pretty gross to Harriett.

"Um, no thanks. You can have it." Harriett handed it over to Roy. He shrugged his shoulders. Harriett watched as he picked the fish up by the tail and put it in his mouth. Watching him chew it almost made Harriett's stomach turn. Though, she couldn't help but laugh a little too. He finished it off by drinking the liquid.

"Aw. Splash soda! Got to love it!" Harriett smiled.

After a while of talking and laughing, the three seemed to like each other more and more. Harriett was tremendously happy to be with Roy and Hannah. They were fun to be with. Could they be her first friends?

"So does anyone know any cool spells?" Hannah asked.

"I can turn things blue." Hannah and Harriett looked at him. "What!? It comes in handy!"

"Okay, then. Can I see it?"

"Sure! What do you want me to turn blue?"

"The whole train!" Everyone looked to the door of the cart. There was a strange girl there with messy brown hair put up in a ponytail, with bangs. Another girl came up behind her. She was short, also with brown hair, left down. She laughed before apologizing for her friend.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She's a little crazy about the color blue."

"The color blue?"

"Yeah!" Said the girl in the ponytail. The other girl laughed again.

"Come on, Snap! I doubt they want to turn the train blue for you! Quotey and Roni are waiting for us."

"Aw. Okay." They walked away and Harriett, Hannah, and Roy exchanged looks before going back to the spell.

"So what do you want me to turn blue, except the whole train?"

"How about my skateboard!?" Hannah pulled out the old skateboard she had come in with earlier.

"Okay, I'll try." He pulled out a wand with a black handle and a light brown end and put the tip on Hannah's skateboard. "Here's goes nothing." He cleared his throat.

"_Looks cool on Jeans, and bad with yellow..._

_Turn this skateboard blue, please._

_And be a nice fellow!"_

Everyone stared at the skateboard. Nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Roy said, dumbstruck.

"Good work, Sherlock." Hannah said sarcastically. "Are you sure that was a real spell?"

"Yeah!" Roy said, a little agitated.

"Most spells are in Latin, though."

"So?!"

"So, I don't think that was a real spell. Who told it to you?"

"My very reliable brothers! That's who!" Harriett thought about this. Gred and Forge didn't seem like the most reliable brothers. 'Well, how do we know it's not your board!?"

"What about my board?"

"You probably did something to it so I would look like a fool when my spell didn't work!"

"Nooo... but if you don't trust me, just try it on one of your things!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Roy pulled out his bag and started digging through it.

"I know!" He closed his bag and, instead, pulled out a cage. It had a strange toad in it. "What the-?! This isn't Scrapes!"

"Scrapes?" Harriett had to ask.

"It's my pet rat! O well. He was going to die eventually." Hannah hit Roy on the arm. "Owe! That hurt." He rubbed his arm. "No. I mean it. That really hurt. I mean that REALLY hurt. Have you considered wrestling because that really, REALLY hurt?" Roy joked.

"Oh, be quiet. Let's go find Scrapes." Hannah stood up and jumped, falling back into her seat.

"What?" Harriett asked.

"Something just ran over my foot." Hannah looked down at the floor. "There!" She pulled out a completely white wand and pointed it at the floor. "Statum steti!" Roy and Harriett looked at the floor to see an old, beat-up rat sitting, frozen, on the floor.

"Scrapes!" Roy yelled as he picked up the rat.

"Oh, he's perfectly fine." Hannah said, calmly. "Let's see if you can turn him blue." Harriett knew as well as Hannah did that the spell wouldn't work.

"I think Scrapes has had enough for today. I'll turn him blue another time." Roy responded, saving himself. "Hey! The train's stopping!" He was right. The train was slowing down. "Let's get our robes and get out of here!"

Thank u SOOOOO much to my reviewers!!! (Wipes tear away) I APPRICIATE IT SO MUCH!!!!

To ppl who don't review, PLEASE start!!!


	10. Marauders, INC

I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in a long time!!! I just kind of lost interest for a while. And SCHOOL! (groans) I like school. It's just the class and working part I hate! Well here's Chapter 10! Hope u like it!

"He thinks he's all that!" Roy had to go change in another cart while Harriett and Hannah changed into their robes.

"You mean Roy?"

"Yes, I mean Roy! I know I have a problem-correcting people all the time, but geese! I don't care how reliable his brother is. That was NOT a spell!"

"You mean brother's'"

"What?"

"Brothers. I think he was talking about his older brothers. They're twins. Fred and George, I think... No, no. It was Gred and Forge."

"Are you _correcting _me?"

"Um. No?"

"Good! I hate being corrected, don't you!? I don't mean to sound cruel. I'm just kind of a bookworm and always get good grades. I just hate being wrong or corrected."

"But didn't you just say you have a problem correcting people?" Hannah and Harriett stared at each other and there was an awkward silence.

"Knock, knock!" They heard Roy say outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. We're done." Harriett went and opened the door to see Roy in the same black robes as them and everyone else.

"Let's go." He said.

"Okay." Hannah glared at Roy as she passed him out the door. Roy just looked at Harriett and rolled eyes, looking agitated. Harriett just smiled.

They all squeezed through the door that everyone was crowded around, also trying to get out. When they got out, they found themselves on a large platform that seemed to be floating above water.

"But how...?" Harriett thought to herself. She turned around and saw that the whole train was floating above water! Harriett gazed at it with awe, as did Hannah and Roy when they looked to see what Harriett was gazing at.

"All first years! All first years follow me!" Harriett recognized this voice. She turned around and saw the familiar grizzly man.

"Harold!" Harriett smiled and ran up to him.

"Well, hullo!" He said when he saw Harriett. She smiled up at him. "You've got to follow me along with the other first years. Meet anyone on the train?"

"Yeah. "Meet Roy and-" Harriett looked behind her to see no one there. The people who were to follow Harold seemed to keep their distance. She could have sworn that Roy and Hannah were just behind her. She looked to see them back with everyone else gazing a little fearfully at Harold. Harriett laughed and went up to Roy and Hannah.

"Um. Who's your- (gulp)-friend, Harriett?" Roy said, he voice a little squeaky. Harriett smiled.

"That's Harold! Come and meet him. He's truly really nice."

"I'm game!" Hannah said, running up to him and throwing out her hand. "Hullo! I'm Hannah Ranger!"

'Well, hullo! I'm Harold." Harold shook Hannah's hand. "Nice to meet some one who's willing to talk to a big fellow like me!" Harold joked.

"Well, I read a book once about how larger people are usually nice and loyal!" Harold frowned and was a little speechless.

"Hi." Harriett had basically dragged Roy over to Harold. Roy waved and cowered away from him. Hannah, who was right behind him, shoved him towards Harold.

"Don't be so thick!" She said. Roy glared at Hannah and turned back to Harold. He took a breath and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Roy Wealy." He said with the same squeaky voice, which he seemed to be trying to hold back. He looked like he thought Harold was going to eat him. Instead, Harold just laughed. His booming laugh just scared Roy and he turned around to start running. He didn't get very far. Harriett and Hannah were quick to caught him and push him back towards Harold. He stopped laughing and looked at Roy.

"Well, I'm Harold! Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Roy slowly put his hand into Harold's. Harold shook it and smiled. Harriett laughed quietly. Harold turned around to the rest of the first years. "Okay. Let's get started! Everyone load into the boats!"

Harriett hadn't even noticed the boats. On the side on the platform were tons of little boats with torches on one end of each. "Four to a boat!" Harold yelled. Harriett climbed into a boat with Roy, Hannah, and a strange girl. She seemed a little depressed. "Everybody in!? Okay, FORWARD!" Harold yelled. The boats started to glide across the misty water.

"Hullo, I'm Noelle Shortbottom." The girl said sadly.

"Hi. I'm Hannah Ranger; this is Harriett Porter and this is-"Hannah started.

"I can introduce myself!" Roy interrupted, stubbornly. "I'm Roy Wealy." He said, distinctly.

"Did you say Harriett Porter!?" Noelle said, surprisingly, looking at Harriett.

"Yeah." Harriett staid

"Wow! Can I see your scar?!" Harriett moved a messy braid away from her face, revealing the scar everyone was suddenly interested in. "Wicked!" She said, gazing at it. Harriett just smiled and Noelle frowned. "Too bad Trenton couldn't see it..."

"Um, excuse me?' Hannah asked out of curiosity. "Who's Trenton?"

"My toad... I lost him on the train... Why is he always running away?" Noelle said, shaking her head. A look of triumph came across Roy's face.

"Is this him!?" He said. Roy had pulled out the toad that was in Scrape's cage earlier.

"Trenton!" Noelle grabbed the toad and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

Harriett looked out at the water. She couldn't wait to get there, to Pigpimples. Her new friends were quit fun to be with, even thought they didn't get along the best. Today was such a great adventure, even though most of the day had been waiting. She looked back up at the other boats. Many other students were just as anxious. But no one could know how much Harriett was enjoying this. She hadn't seen a Dudley for 2 days now, and she wouldn't see one for a long time. Harriett smiled and noticed one certain boat of girls. Two of which were the ones she had seen on the train. One was obsessed with blue, which she seemed to be showing now. Her robe was blue and not black like the others. The other three girls in the boat also wore strangely colored robes. The other girl they had seen on the train wore a lime green robe. One of the other girls was tall with dirty blonde hair, put up in a ponytail, and braces. She wore a blood red robe. The last also had glasses and braces. She had black hair in a low ponytail and a purple robe. They all sat silently and looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. It seemed very suspicious. Then, a loud farting sound was heard. Everyone turned toward the sound to see a very aggravated Draca. The girls in strange colors burst out laughing, as did a lot of other students. Draca stood in the boat and sat back down. Another farting sound was heard. Everyone laughed harder and the girl in green fell on the floor of their boat and the other strange girls nearly fell off the side, laughing. Harriett laughed, too. Draca glared at the girls.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny!" Draca said sarcastically. "A silly Sit-n-Fart spell on my seat. How very mature!"

The girls just kept laughing and the girl in red yelled "Aw, yes! Courtesy of Marauders, INC!" They all just laughed harder at this. Harriett laughed along with everyone else before turning back to Roy and Hannah, who were laughing.

"What do they mean by "Marauders, INC?" Harriett asked.

"That's what they call themselves." Roy said, after calming down from laughing. "It means 'Troublemakers.' A very good name for them, actually. They're always picking on the Slytherins and pulling pranks. The 'INC' is because they're the second generation of Marauders. You're dad was one of the originals!" Harriett looked at Roy. Her dad... "All of the originals were guys. The new generation isn't near as great but they get the trouble-making done!" Harriett smiled.

"Well, I think what they did was quite funny and creative. I wouldn't of thought of that." Roy looked at Hannah and shook his head with a questioned face that seemed to say. "Was that a compliment or a documentary ending?" Harriett laughed. Roy and Hannah wondered what was so funny.

Hope u liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if u have n e friends u think might like this story, please show it to them. I LOVE REVEIWS!!!!!! – Claire


	11. The Sorting Hat

HI! I mad this chapter super long since I made you wait so long!!! SORRY!!! Hope you like it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

"THERE IT IS!" A boy pointed out to where the boats were headed after a while of waiting in the boats. On their way there, Marauders, INC had played another joke on the Slytherins.

A few minutes ago, some Slytherin girls screamed and pointed out at the water. When Harriett turned to see what was so scary, all she saw was water. Apparently, that's what everyone else saw. Marauders, INC had already burst out laughing which made some other people laugh too. The girls that screamed just backed away from where they pointed to the edge of their boat. They yelled things about a sea monster and had fearful faces. They also yelled asking why we couldn't see them. Draca stopped it all by standing up and yelling a spell of some-sort. The girls rubbed their eyes and looked confused to see no sea monster. Draca had then turned to the laughing Marauders, INC and said, "Watch yourself in your sleep tonight." The Marauder in purple responded, "Yeah! We're already aware of you're sleep farting, Draca! You don't have to warn us!" Once again everyone burst out laughing and Draca smirked as she sat back down. When she did, another farting sound was heard and everyone laughed ever_ harder_. The Marauder in red fell on the floor laughing this time, and the girl in purple fell next to her. The other Marauders had to hold themselves up and Harriett wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed along with Roy and Hannah.

Now, Harriett turned to where the boy had pointed to see a huge stone castle surrounded by different sized towers in the distance. There were glowing lights in many windows and the others were darker than dark. Behind the castle, the dark purple sky sparkled with stars so bright they looked like there had to be people up there, holding flashlights. Harriet gazed with wonder and excitement. This was that grand and wonderful place that had taken her away from the Dudleys. She turned to her friends who were also gazing.

"Welcome to Pigpimple's School of Wizardry and Witchcraft!" Harold yelled out to everyone as the boats docked. Harriett looked up at the humongous castle. She didn't think she had seen anything so huge. The castle was made up of ancient gray stone blocks. "Everyone, follow me inside!"

Harriett looked around. She was now inside Pigpimples in a big crowd of first years. They stood at the foot of a wide red velvet staircase. The large room seemed to be lightened by many lit torches on the well-polished wood walls. The floor was made of dark wood like the walls. Harriett looked up to see a very high ceiling. The walls were covered with portraits all the way up and many staircases zigzagged in every way. To her surprise, some stairs moved. They turned this way and that so that they didn't lead to the same floor. Also to Harriett's surprise, the portraits moved! The people and animals in the pictures talked to each other, slept, and read books as if they were real.  
"Welcome. I am Professor McChronical." A lady in a green robe and a pointed hat with a wide rim was at the foot of the stairs in front of the crowd. "I am the head of Gryffindor. You are about to be sorted into your house."   
(A/N Yes, I know that 1st years are supposed to be 11 but at Pigpimples they start at 14! So… Yeah!)

Professor McChronical continued with her lecture about what they would be doing. She said they would be shone to their rooms by prefects (Harriett had an idea of what prefects were now) after the sorting hat sorted them. Harriett wondered how a hat could decide it but from the way things were so far, she believed there had to be a way. Harriett leaned over and whispered to Roy.

"Didn't you say Draca and them were Slytherins?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how did you know when none of us have been sorted yet?"

"I could just tell. They're evil enough!" Roy and Harriett laughed quietly.

"Now, follow me! We will begin the sorting at once in the Great Hall." Everyone followed Professor McChronical through two large oak doors. Harriett jaw dropped and she smiled when she saw what was behind them. The room beyond the doors was very large and had four large, long tables in it. Each table was full of different aged kids who all wore the same black robes. Candles everywhere lit the room. The most amazing part was the ceiling. There wasn't one! Instead there was a Smokey sky and many lit candles floating above everyone. At the far end of the room was a long table with, what looked like, all the teachers sitting at it. Each of the four tables also had a banner above them. One read "Slytherin." And was checkerboard green and silver with a snake on it. The one next to it, above another table, read "Gryffindor." And it had a lion on it. It was red and gold. The others read "Hufflepuff." And "Ravenclaw." The Hufflepuff banner was black and yellow with a badger and the Ravenclaw banner was blue and black with a Raven on it. The banner above the teachers' table was the Pigpimples crest. It was also on all of the students' robes. It had each of the animals on the other banners and a ribbon at the bottom that read "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." All of the students gazed as they followed Professor McChronical into the middle of the room. A healthy elderly man with half-moon glasses and a tall pointed hat came up from the middle seat of the teachers' table to a podium in front.

"Welcome back, dudes!" He said clearly with a smile. His voice echoed throughout the room even though there was no microphone. "You can all get ready for a _sweet_ year! For those new here and the first years, I'm Professor Dumbledude! You can just call me Dumbledude! I'm sure you are all glad to be here, as am I, and I'm also sure you're all planning to be extra good this year for you're fave teachers." He looked through the top of his glasses at the Marauders, INC. who all smiled innocently back at him. "I would like you all to help the first years around as every year. Every house starts out with fifty points this year! Now then, let the sorting begin!" Everyone cheered and Professor McChronical brought out a stool and an old witch hat. She sat it down on the stool and walked away. Harriett looked at the old hat. It was brown and hat torn edges. The top of it seemed to be moving up and then slowly drooping down. Everyone was quiet and heard snoring. Then, everyone burst out laughing. Harriett was just confused. Professor McChronical came up to the hat and poked it. She, then, seemed to whisper something to it. Why would she do that? The hat looked like it jumped when she poked it. The old wrinkles in the hat seemed to form a face. The hat smiled and looked out at the crowd. Harriett jumped when she heard it sing.

"Christina! Wouldn't wanna be ya! She hates you, Britney so you bet-" It sang before being interrupted by Dumbledude. Everyone laughed and some people fell out of their chairs.

"Dude! Dude! Sorting hat, dude!" Dumbledude said, trying to stop the hat's singing.

"Yes?" The hat asked.

"It's not karaoke night. The school year starts today. The first years are here to be sorted."

"Oh." The hat turned back to the students. "I sincerely apologize. I could have sworn someone informed me it was karaoke night!" Everyone just kept laughing.

"Oh, now quiet down! Quiet down!" Professor McChronical said as she walked over next to the sorting hat with some parchment. The sorting hat cleared his throat and began to sing again.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But just you wait and see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Pigpimples Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone one in the Great Hall applauded loudly when the hat finished and it bowed. Professor McChronical unrolled the parchment she was holding and called out "Albert, Anna!" A girl with red hair in a low ponytail walked up to the hat. She looked nervous. Professor McChronical raised the hat and placed it on her head as the girl sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out after a few seconds of quiet. The Hufflepuff table cheered as the girl smiled and stroded over to it.

"Bonan, Suzy!" Professor McChronical called out again. Another girl walked up from the crowd. She had blonde hair left down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called again. The table cheered again as the Suzy gladly walked over.

"Bot, Terra!" was the next name. She was put in Ravenclaw. Harriett watched person by person get sorted and wondered where she would be put. Would she be separated from Roy and Hannah, her new friends? All she could hope was that that they were put in the same house and that it wasn't Slytherin.

Roy leaned in toward Harriett. "I hope I don't get Gryffindor."

"Why not?"

"Everyone in my family is in Gryffindor! Percy, Gred, Forge, and probably Ginny when she comes! It's just so predictable where I'm going to be put."

"Oh. Well, I just don't want to be in Slytherin." Roy shuddered.

"No good wizard or witch does."

The crowd they stood in got smaller and smaller as they were sorted. Noelle was put in Gryffindor.

"Ranger, Hannah!" Hannah seemed eager to be sorted. She ran up to the hat and pulled the hat on from Professor McChronical's hands.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out. Hannah smiled widely and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Wealy, Roy!" Roy looked at Harriett and crossed his fingers as he walked away. Professor McChronical placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called just as the hat touched his head. Roy groaned and slouched over to the cheering table and sat next to Hannah who was smiling away.

Name after name was called and Harriett waited to hear her name. She was getting impatient when she noticed that suddenly she was the last one.

"Porter, Harriett!" With this the whole Hall burst out into whispers and surprised looks. Harriett walked up slowly as she heard everyone talk.

"_The_ Harriett Porter!?"

"She's the one who beat what's-his-name!"

"Did she say _Porter_!?"

"When do we eat?"

Harriett nervously sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

'Well, well, well! If it isn't Harriet Porter!" Harriett heard in her head. It was as if the hat entered her thoughts. "I've been waiting for you! How's the weather?"

"Um…" Harriett thought. She wasn't completely sure if it heard her. It was, in fact, just a thought.

"Oh, never mind." It said. "No body ever tells me anyway. They could take me outside every so often, you know! Anyway, You are very interesting. You're very brave, no doubt about that."

"I am?" Harriett thought. She had never thought of herself as brave.

"Well, of course you are!" Harriett knew now that the hat could hear her thoughts. "Oh, you could be great…" it whispered. "Oh, yes. You hold power… Great power… You are for much greater thing, Harriett Porter… Slytherin or Gryffindor… I haven't been stuck between houses this way in a long time… You could do great things in Slytherin… Very great things…-"

"No!" Harriett couldn't help it. She didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"No?… Aw, I see. You want to be put in Gryffindor… With your friends… Friends are good for the heart, I know… Oh, but such great power if you were put in Slytherin… No matter, thought…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered more than it had cheered for the others. They jumped up and down as Harriett gladly walked over. Roy and Hannah were smiling too. The other house tables seemed glad too but the Slytherin table looked angry.

"What took so long?" Hannah asked when everyone sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Harriett asked back.  
"You were up there for forever! All the houses were left in suspense of which one would get the 'great' Harriett Porter." Roy answered. Harriett frowned. She wasn't great. And she wasn't up there that long, was she?

"Now then!" Dumbledude was up at the podium again. "After lots of sorting, dude, I am hungry!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, LET'S EAT!" Everyone's eyes widened when all the tabletops flipped over. On the other sides were lots and lots of food. There were desserts, turkey, pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes, and the works. Roy and Hannah dug in like everyone else. Noelle seemed to be filling up on sweets. Harriett didn't know where to start. She had never been offered this much food.

"Stop staring and eat it!" Roy said smiling with a mouth full of turkey and gravy.

"Sorry, I just don't know where to start!" Harriett said gazing at everything.

"Here! Start with this!" Hannah filled Harriett's plate with mashed potatoes and turkey. Harriett grabbed a fork and took a bite of the turkey. It was the best food she could remember eating. It was going to be a good year.

I REALLY hope u liked it!!!! Please PLEASE please review! I don't care if it's bad! And if you like this story, show it to your friends! Spread the word! D


End file.
